Can't Cry Hard Enough
by s16thunderjet
Summary: Ranma Saotome is known to the world as someone who does not like to lose. What will he and the rest of them do when he's faced with an enemy he cannot defeat?


**(REPOSTED BECAUSE THE OLD ONE GOT KILLED BY THE NEW FORMATTING)**

Greetings! This fanfic is based on the Ranma 1/2 characters by Rumiko Takahashi. It happens after the Vol. 38 of the manga. This one was inspired by the song "I Can't Cry Hard Enough" by the Williams Brothers.

To those who are waiting for the next chapter of my other fanfic, "The Search for Atlantis," I'm very sorry for taking so long. I honestly haven't been able to find the remaining chapters of that fanfic. Gack! Don't kill me yet. I'm pretty sure I can find it in the near future. For now, try this story.

Definitely not related to my Atlantis fic! :)

Please read the author's notes part before you bomb me in the e-mail. Hope you guys like it. Thanks.

Some reminders:  
Words in _italics_ are thoughts.  
Words in "*_italics""_ are spoken in Chinese.

* * *

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction:  
"**Can't Cry Hard Enough"  
**by: s16thunderjet

Tokyo, fifteen years ago.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" the father asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do." said the doctor, sharing the pain of the father.

"How long?" the father asked.

"Five years, maybe even longer if your child is kept in good shape." the doctor said.

"Please, do not tell my wife about this." he said. The doctor looked at him in confusion.

"Please." he said. The doctor nodded, though not really agreeing with what the father had in mind.

"Thank you." he said, and bowed.

"I'm really sorry." the doctor said and went on his way, leaving the father to his despair.

* * *

Tokyo, present time.

"Remember... all projects are due five weeks from now. That should give you enough time to come up with a good project. Class dismissed." said the music professor as the class dispersed.

Notes were borrowed, schedules were fixed, and practices were set. High fives were exchanged and cries of farewell were hollered out, as the students bid another day of school good-bye.

"Oh man!" cried Daisuke, scratching his head.

The music professor gave their class a very tough assignment, meant to be done individually or in groups. They had to compose a song, be it about themselves or others, or just how they feel, etc.

The project was connected with English class, the teacher having given them an assignment which, again, can be done individually or in groups.

The two professors agreed about having the poems and songs, since the Arts and Music Department of Furinkan High wanted to hold a show, as a form of support for the talented students of the school.

"Jeez! Write a poem and compose a song, not my kind of thing." said Hiroshi, frustrated at having his weekend messed up by some assignment.

"C'mon guys... it's not that hard." said Sayuri, trying very much to encourage both boys.

"She's right. It's easy to write a poem, though I have to admit that the song part is pretty tough." Yuka said, already thinking of a possible tune.

"You girls do all that stuff about romance and crap... it's easy for you to write poems." Hiroshi said, with Daisuke muttering agreement.

"What about you Akane? What do you think?" asked Sayuri.

No response came from Akane, her thoughts adrift and her eyes set on a lone target. A boy named Ranma Saotome. As usual, Ranma was atop the ever present steel fence.

_He's awfully quiet today. Maybe something's bothering him._ She thought as she watched the pigtailed martial artist walk effortlessly along the fence like he always does.

"Akane?" Yuka called. She turned her head towards them, a bit surprised.

"Sorry... you were saying?" she asked, a bit suprised. Sayuri repeated her question.

"Well... I think the poem part is pretty easy. I don't know about the song though." she said, contemplating her chances of being able to write a song.

They were about to ask Ranma what he thought about the whole thing when they came across an intersection. They said their good-bye's and split up on their way to their respective homes.

"We're home!" announced Akane as she stepped into the house, Ranma following behind her.

"Oh, good evening Akane, Ranma. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." Kasumi said in her usual tone of voice, then went back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma said.

As Akane turned, she found that Ranma was not behind her anymore. She looked around for a few more moments and decided that her talk with Ranma would just have to wait.

An hour later, Ranma still hadn't shown up. Akane felt a bit worried without Ranma sitting beside her, and mad at the same time, thinking that he would be at the Ucchan's or the Nekohanten.

"I wonder where Ranma is." said Kasumi, handing Soun another serving.

"Then I'll just have to eat his share." Genma said cheerfully and

gathered up his son's food.

"That won't be necessary pop." Ranma said as he entered the dining room.

Ranma slowly walked towards his seat beside Akane, limping slightly. He sat down carefully, putting much of his weight on his arms as he settled down.

Kasumi handed him a bowl of rice, while Soun and his other two daughters continued eating. None of them noticed Ranma's slight injury. No one noticed, except Genma.

While the others continued eating comfortably, Genma's face was filled with worry and pain. He hid it very well by bowing his head a bit lower than usual, eating a lot louder.

_God... Oh, God no... He's survived more than what was expected... please God... no..._

"Hey pops... you OK?" Ranma asked, surprised that his father would let his food be stolen.

"Of course I am, boy. Why wouldn't I be?" he said, though it took him a while before he could respond to Ranma's question.

"Oh... I just stole some of your food and you didn't even move a muscle to stop me... hehe... you must be slipping old man..." Ranma teased, grinning evily.

Genma was about to hit Ranma, steal his food back, and lecture his son about manners when he noticed Ranma's change of expression. A look of pain appeared on Ranma's face for a moment.

Just for a moment, then it was gone.

Genma paused in midstrike, not wanting to continue his deed. He withdrew his hand and went back to eating his own meal, leaving Ranma to eat his peacefully.

No one in the table noticed this strange exchange, except for the father and son tandem. Ranma looked at his father, confused. He watched his father carefully, but Genma's face was unreadable.

_Hmm... something's bothering pops... I wonder what it is... he must be sick or something._ Thought Ranma as he ate the rest of his meal.

What Ranma did not know was that his father was worrying about him over the same thing.

* * *

Ranma's room, thirty minutes after dinner.

Ranma sat quietly on his futon, not quite knowing what type of poem to write or what song to sing. He doodled on the piece of paper in front of him, showing signs of boredom.

COUGH. COUGH. Ranma coughed into his fist then cleared his throat. He was a bit surprised to find himself coughing.

_That's strange. I don't think I have a cold or anything._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Ranma? Are you there? May I come in?" asked the person on the other side of the door.

"I'm in here Akane. Come in." he said, knowing from the sound of the voice that Akane was the one knocking.

"Hi Ranma. Um... do you have any ideas for the assignment?" she asked. Ranma looked at her, a bit surprised.

_Hmm... usually, I'm the one asking her for help with the school work._ He thought, very surprised.

"Well, none yet Akane." he said.

"Oh... OK." said Akane.

Ranma smiled a bit, then turned back to what he was doing on his futon. He doodled for a few moments, then realized that Akane was still in his room.

"Are you OK Akane? Why are you just standing there?" he asked.

_C'mon Akane... just ask him why he's been so quiet and serious all of a sudden._

"Um... ah... ne... never mind." she said, then hurriedly left Ranma's room.

Ranma looked at her retreating figure, wondering what was bothering her. With a confused look on his face, he scratched his head and then shrugged.

"Jeez... what's with her?" he asked, though no one would answer.

COUGH. COUGH. Ranma coughed into his fist once more. Then sneezed after.

"Man... where did I get this?" he asked himself as he wiped his hands with a tissue paper. He didn't bother to look at the tissue paper and threw it into the trash can.

For this reason, he did not see his blood smeared on the tissue paper.

* * *

The next morning.

"C'mon Ranma! Wake up!" Akane cried, violently shaking Ranma. She was surprised to find Ranma asleep at such a time that he and his father usually use to practice.

After a few more minutes of being shaken, Ranma finally gave in.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." he said, slightly annoyed at having been woken up.

"Hurry up and get ready for school. We're kinda running late." she said, standing up.

"Aren't we always?" he asked, standing up as well.

Just as he stood up completely, his knees gave way, making him slump forward to an unsuspecting Akane. Instinctively, Ranma's hands grabbed the nearest thing to maintain his balance.

Akane's shoulders.

Ranma managed to keep himself from falling to the floor by hanging on to her shoulders. He shook his head a couple of times, trying to rid himself of dizziness.

Akane turned around to see what was wrong with Ranma, and why he was holding on to her like that. What she saw did not amuse her at all. In fact, it completely pissed her off.

"Pervert!" she cried and slapped him right across the face.

Having lost his hold on Akane's shoulders, Ranma lost his balance and landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'. Akane ran out of his room and proceeded to school without him.

Ranma suddenly realized why Akane had screamed at him. For some unknown reason, he was having a case of excessive saliva production. In short, he was drooling.

"Shit!" he cursed then wiped his mouth with his shirt.

"Oh man! How am I supposed to explain this?" he asked, frustrated. After a moment of thinking, he sighed and got up for school.

Again, he almost fell the instant he stood. Though he was having a problem with his legs, Ranma managed to walk, if not stumble towards the bathroom.

There, a sudden wave of nausea hit him. He clutched his head in both hands and closed his eyes as the pain increased. He leaned back on the wall and slowly slid down to the floor.

Just then, he started to cough uncontrollably.

* * *

Tendo Dojo, along the hallways.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped as she heard someone scream in pain.

She listened to the sound and followed it to its source. She opened the door to the bathroom and screamed at the sight that greeted her.

Kasumi promptly fainted afterwards.

* * *

Tendo Dojo, dinning area.

Soun and Genma looked up from their game of shogi and raced into the house. They ran towards the source of the scream like their lives depended on it.

As they approached the opened door, two different but very similar cries were heard.

The cries of a worried father. One screaming for a daughter, the other screaming for a son.

* * *

Furinkan High School, Ranma and Akane's Homeroom Class.

"Kuonji." the teacher called.

"Present." said Ukyo.

"Norikawa."

"Present."

"Ogura."

"Present."

It was already ten minutes passed 9:00 AM. The teacher was in the middle of checking the attendance.

"Saotome." the teacher called.

When there was no response, the teacher continued calling the next name on the list. This caught the attention of everyone, especially the okonomiyaki specialist.

_Where could Ranchan be?_ Ukyo thought as she looked around the classroom.

"Tendo." the teacher called.

"Present." Akane said.

They all turned to look at her. Most of the students were suprised to find Akane already there in school and without Ranma. As expected, murmurs, whispers and rumors started to spread.

Akane ignored all the weird gazes she was getting, along with all the other rumors that were obviously centered around her and her missing fiancé.

After the attendance was checked, a student burst into the room, suprising everyone. The student's sudden entrance caught everyone's attention, especially that of the teacher.

"Mr. Kuribayara, would you care to explain this intrusion?" the teacher asked.

"Apologies sir. The school registrar asked me to give this permission slip to Ms. Akane Tendo." he said, panting loudly.

"Ms. Tendo." the teacher called.

Akane stood from her seat and walked towards the messenger. The upperclassman bowed towards Akane in respect. A bow she returned. She accepted the paper and opened it.

It read:

Ms. Tendo,

There has been an accident concerning your fiancé,  
Mr. Ranma Saotome. Your family has called and requested  
you to come home immediately.

We are hereby giving you permission to leave the  
school premises. You will be excused from all your  
lessons for the day and the proper make-up exams shall  
be given to you.

We can only hope for the safety of your fiancé.

Mrs. Yuriko Takana  
School Registrar

Akane's eyes widened in shock.

_Something really bad must have happened to Ranma._

She turned to her teacher and handed him the note. The teacher read it and nodded. Akane walked towards her seat and gathered her school things.

Worried glances, curious looks and confused gazes came from everyone. But Akane didn't notice them. Her thoughts were focused on only one person. One named Ranma Saotome.

She bowed to the sensei as she exited the room. She walked slowly down the stairs, not really sure if she wanted to find out what had happened. Gradually, her speed increased.

As she reached the school grounds, only a trail of dust was left behind as she ran.

* * *

Tendo Dojo, 9:30 AM.

Akane was surprised to find Nabiki already home. The middle Tendo daughter was the one who answered the door. That would mean that Kasumi isn't home.

"Sis? What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not completely sure. They're at Dr. Tofu's clinic now." said Nabiki.

"They?" Akane asked.

"Yes. Apparently, Kasumi fainted after seeing Ranma's condition. Father and Mr. Saotome brought them to the clinic. They informed the school of the current situation from there." Nabiki supplied.

"Thanks sis." Akane said and ran upstairs to change her clothing.

There was something scary about what Nabiki said. The fact that Kasumi had fainted was already peculiar. Usually, a demon would posses her and she wouldn't even flinch.

What could possibly be scarier than a demon that it made Kasumi faint? What's worse was, Nabiki said that it was Ranma's condition that made Kasumi faint.

_Oh my God! Ranma!_ Akane thought and hurriedly ran down the stairs. She raced across the living room and out of the house, waving to her sister as she left.

_God... please keep them safe._ Nabiki thought as she looked on worriedly, not caring if anyone saw her expression. After all, the Ice Queen of Nerima did have feelings.

* * *

Dr. Tofu's Clinic.

"Dr. Tofu? Anyone here?" asked Akane as she entered the clinic.

Akane was breathing heavily from having ran from their house to the clinic. Dr. Tofu came out of the examination room to welcome her. But the look on his face did not make her feel welcome at all.

He led her into the examination room where she saw his father sitting beside one of the beds. She noticed that his father was holding the hand of the patient on the bed, who happened to be Kasumi.

"Akane!" Soun exclaimed and ran to hug his youngest daughter.

"It's gonna be OK, dad." she said.

Soun released her daughter and nodded. He stepped aside as Akane walked towards her unconscious sister. She sat on the chair that Soun once occupied and held her sister's hand.

"How is she doctor?" Soun asked. Akane looked up at the doctor as she waited for his response.

"Kasumi will be fine Mr. Tendo. In fact, she will be waking up in a few minutes." he said calmly.

It was weird to see Dr. Tofu so calm and collected in this situation. The fact that Kasumi was present should've made him go bonkers already.

But Ranma's situation was grave enough for Dr. Tofu to find strength and surpress those emotions of nervousness and uneasiness, even if Kasumi was there.

_I hope Ranma will be OK. By the way... where is Ranma?_ she wondered, looking around the room.

"Um... Dr. Tofu, where's Ranma?" she asked.

"Ranma is in the hospital right now. His father's with him." he said.

Akane's hold on Kasumi's hand tightened. Her breathing came in gasps. Thoughts of frightening proportions were clouding her mind. Her emotions were running on a high at this point.

"How is... what happened to him?" she asked, this time, sounding very much concerned.

"I'm not sure Akane. He seems to be having trouble breathing." he said.

"But he was fine a couple of hours ago." she insisted, though a feeling of dread was slowly overwhelming her.

"I know, Akane. You can visit him at the hospital right now if you want. Kasumi will be fine, you don't have to worry." he said.

At that moment, the eldest Tendo sister woke up. Akane felt Kasumi tug at her hand and turned to her elder sister. Akane smiled happily at her sister. Kasumi though, could not return it with the same expression.

"Go to him Akane. He needs you a lot more than I do." Kasumi said truthfully.

Akane nodded and rose to give her sister a hug. She held on to Kasumi with all her might, seeking comfort like a daughter to a mother. Pulling back, she smiled once more then walked out the door.

* * *

Nerima General Hospital, an hour later.

"Room 319." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Akane said.

She bowed and walked towards the elevator. She waited for it to finally stop on the floor she was on. As she entered, she pressed no. 3 and then went off to the side to allow other people to enter.

On the third floor, Akane's heavy footfalls created a steady rhythm. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and her breathing was getting heavy once more.

_Whatever happened to my not getting nervous?_ She asked herself.

She abruptly stopped as she reached Ranma's room. She took a deep breath then entered the room.

What she saw brought ultimate relief.

Ranma turned upon hearing the sound of the door opening. He smiled as he saw the one person he'd been wanting to see since he was confined in the hospital.

"Hi Akane." he said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Hello Ranma." she greeted back, trying to sound cheerful as well.

She walked towards the bed, smiling all the way, trying to hide her nervousness. She sat on the stool that was set beside his bed.

"So... how are you feeling?" she asked, feeling a bit silly after asking such a question.

"Well... I can't say I'm doing great... but I'm kinda OK now." Ranma said.

"Oh..." Akane said, not quite believing him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither said anything. It was as if the silence became a form of understanding between them.

"Oh, yeah. I was gonna ask you about the music project. Um... do you have any ideas for it?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Ranma saw this as safe ground. By talking about the project, he can avoid putting his foot in his mouth. And by doing so, he and Akane can have a normal conversation.

"Actually... I've been working on a poem for the past few weeks... even before the project was announced." he said.

"Really? Um... what's it about?" Akane asked, totally amazed.

"Uh... I'd rather not talk about it here." he said, successfully evading an impending pressure packed situation.

"Oh... OK. Maybe you can show it to me when you get home." she suggested.

Ranma only nodded. He was lucky that Akane didn't pry about his poem. If she had, he'd be having a very hard time telling her. Let alone, explaining everything to her.

_How am I supposed to tell her that the poem is sorta about her?_

"I guess I'll just have to wait 'till you get better." she beamed cheerfully.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. He blushed ever so slightly at the thought and at the way Akane was looking at him. He tried to look away from her but he just could not.

_Man, she looks so cute... no... beautiful._

He was about to speak when Genma and the doctor came into his room.

"Well, I might have been mistaken Mr. Saotome." the doctor commented.

Both Ranma and Akane looked up at the doctor and wondered what he was talking about.

"What do you mean doc?" Genma asked.

"Well, according to the results of your son's tests, he'll be out of here by the end of the day. We just need to wait for the other test results then I'll be sending Ranma home." the doctor answered.

"Does that mean I'm really OK?" Ranma asked for assurance.

"You just need some rest and relaxation, then you'll be fine. But no martial arts for three days. Got that?" the doctor ordered.

_Three days? I'm pretty sure Ranma's not gonna approve of that._ Thought Akane.

"Hmm... three days isn't so bad. Thanks doc!" he exclaimed.

"No problem, I'll be back a little later to check on you. Your dad and I are just gonna fill up some forms OK? See you later." the doctor said as he left the room.

* * *

Outside Ranma's room.

"Thank you for not telling him, doctor." Genma spoke lightly.

"Please don't thank me. I really think he should know." he replied.

"Not yet, doctor. Not yet." Genma said as they both turned a corner.

* * *

Tendo Dojo, four days later. Late afternoon.

"Ranma... are you sure it's OK for you to be training already?" Akane asked as she watched Ranma performing a series of complex katas.

"Akane... the doctor did say that I only need to rest for three days. Today's the fourth day, which means I can train again." he said in reply.

Akane sighed in defeat. With a mindset like this, she knew that she wouldn't be able to persuade Ranma to stop. She decided to just stay in the dojo with him, in case of an emergency.

"C'mon Akane. You don't have to worry that much. I can still take care of myself." he said confidently.

Akane just shook her head and tried to concentrate on what she was doing. She stared at the paper in front of her. It has been three days and she still hasn't been able to come up with any decent poem.

At that moment, a thought crossed her mind.

_Why not? We have been getting along quite well. It would be nice if we worked on it together._ She thought and conjured up the image of her and Ranma working on the poem and singing the song.

She smiled, a dreamy look on her face.

_That would be nice._

"Hey, Ranma." she called as she looked up from the paper.

"Yeah?" he asked as he went through another kata, more complex than the previous one.

"How's about we work on the project together?" she asked, hoping against hope that he agrees with her.

"What project?" he asked, sounding a bit confused.

Akane huffed. It was so like Ranma to forget about school work. He was so concentrated on his martial arts that he rarely remembers his other resposibilities and duties.

"You know... the poem and song thing for English and Music class." she said, trying to be patient with him.

Ranma went through the final movements of the kata, then slowly came to a stop. He picked up his towel from the floor and wiped off the sweat from his face.

"Oh... that project. Well, I dunno Akane. We might not agree with the words or the tune or the..." he said as he walked towards Akane.

"We've been able to keep everything between us OK for the past few days. Surely we can do this." she interrupted.

Ranma carefully eyed Akane. He was not sure what to make of her proposal. Part of him was rejoicing and wanted to accept her offer. While the other part still had it's doubts.

"C'mon Ranma... it'll be fun!" she exclaimed, trying desperately to convince him.

_I'll be able to spend time with her. Maybe then she'll realize how much I... What have I got to lose?_ He thought as he lowered his gaze onto her.

"Um... OK... we'll work on the project together Akane." he said, smiled, then went back to the center of the dojo to continue working on his kata.

_Yes!!!!!!!!_ Akane yelled inwardly. Ranma agreed to work with her. She couldn't believe it, but it was true.

"Tha... thank you Ranma." she stuttered, trying to supress her happiness. She looked down and tried to concentrate on what she was working on, but failed miserably.

Akane normally wouldn't wait for someone to reply to her expression of gratitude. In this case, she waited for Ranma to acknowledge her thanks.

After what seemed an eternity of silence, Akane looked up at Ranma but only saw his slumped form on the floor of the dojo. She hurriedly stood up and rushed to his side.

"Ranma!!!!!" Akane screamed.

Ranma was slow in getting up. It didn't look like he fainted. It would seem that he lost his balance due to fatigue and muscular stiffness due to his lack of practice.

"Are you OK?" Akane asked as Ranma rubbed his back side.

"Oww... yeah... I think so Akane." he replied, still in a bit of pain.

Akane assisted Ranma as he sat upright. He gently massaged his lower back as Akane kept him steady. She sat down in front of him, watching him intently, trying not to show how worried she was.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. One minute I was going through my kata then the next minute I found myself on the floor." he said, still massaging his back.

Kasumi suddenly appeared in the dojo, followed by everyone else. Ranma and Akane moved away from each other but only enough to not arouse suspicion.

"Oh my! I heard someone scream. Are you alright Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I just... uh..." he paused, trying to find the right words.

"He slipped on a wet spot on the floor." Akane filled in for him.

"Thank goodness, it wasn't too serious." Soun said, wiping his brow.

"You got us all worried about you Ranma. Next time, try to be careful." Nabiki said as she started walking back towards the house.

"Boy, are you sure you're OK?" Genma asked, still not convinced that his son just slipped.

"Yeah Pop. I'm fine." he said and managed a cocky grin.

Genma only nodded, then left with Soun to continue their game of Shogi. Kasumi followed suit after announcing that dinner would be ready in a while.

"Why'd you say that Akane?" Ranma asked when the others were out of earshot.

"I guess I didn't want your dad to go bonkers or something like my dad. Your dad has been acting pretty strange lately and I didn't want this to add to his burden." she said.

"Thanks Akane. I really appreciate it." Ranma said and smiled.

"You're welcome Ranma. Now I think we should head back into the house for dinner. You still have to take a bath while I have to go to my room and return my things." she said, slowly getting up.

Akane offered her hand to Ranma who took it in return. They both dusted their clothes and walked back towards the house, not one after the other, but side by side.

* * *

Morning at the Tendo Dojo, one week later.

Genma Saotome sat on the front porch of the Tendo home, waiting for his Shogi partner and long - time friend, Soun Tendo. He sat there, contemplating on his son's condition.

It's been a week since the last attack, and Ranma has been able to practice for five straight days. He has even tried to train with Akane on his free time.

_Oh, God. Please don't take him away. He has come this far. He has a very bright future ahead of him. Please, God, please._ Genma prayed to whoever was listening.

Genma wished that there was something that could be done for his son. Ranma's fate was already set for him, but a little heavenly intervention wouldn't hurt.

Ranma has just started to turn his life around. He has been concentrating on his studies and has been trying to act nicer to Akane. He has even helped around the house.

Indeed, Ranma has started to live his life according to what his destiny dictates. And every step he will take and every move he will make will lead him towards that destiny.

But fate had other ideas.

* * *

Early morning, two days later.

Ranma and Akane were late for school, again. They were both running towards Furinkan High, with Akane on the ground and Ranma on the ever present steel fence.

To Ranma, it was this never ending cycle, a habit that was beginning to be too hard to break. To Akane, everything was back to normal.

That was, until something unexpected happened.

Ranma slipped.

He slipped off the steel fence and landed on the concrete ground just in front of Akane. She froze for a moment, not knowing what to do or how to react.

"Aww! That hurt..." Ranma mumbled as he massaged his back side.

"Are you OK Ranma? What happened? I mean... you've never fallen off that fence, at least not when you're not distracted or anything." Akane said, finally snapping out of it.

"I dunno Akane. But my butt really hurts." he said, still wincing.

"We better get you to Dr. Tofu. He can help you with that." she said and helped him stand.

Akane put Ranma's arm around her shoulder as she carried part of his weight. They walked slowly towards that clinic, hoping against hope that Ranma's condition wouldn't be that bad.

But as fate would have it, it already was.

For at that moment, Ranma Saotome, the sole heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, the undisputed most powerful young martial artist in Nerima, lost control of his body and fainted.

* * *

Nerima General Hospital, two days later.

Akane sat beside Ranma's bed. She had been with him since that morning, waiting for him to wake up. Kasumi volunteered to take care of Ranma so Akane could get some sleep but she wouldn't budge.

She wanted to be there when Ranma wakes up. She wanted to be the first person to greet him, to ask him how he feels, or even just to see him alive.

She had been sleepless for the past 48 hours and she was beginning to wonder if Ranma was ever going to wake up. Kasumi and her father went home the night before while Nabiki and Mr. Saotome stayed.

Mr. Saotome had a very long conversation with Ranma's doctor while Nabiki took care of the papers and the hospital bills. Dr. Tofu even came by this morning to bring some herbal tea for Akane.

"Kasumi told me you haven't been sleeping. This would give you extra energy Akane, but I still advise you to get some sleep." he said, smiling, then left for the clinic.

Akane stared at Ranma's sleeping form, noting the peacefulness in him. She brushed at the hair on his forehead and at the ones that were covering part of face.

_He's so pale. Oh, Ranma. Please wake up._ She prayed as she squeezed his hand with all her might, willing him to wake up.

She didn't want to believe what Ranma's doctor and Mr. Saotome told her the night before. Although now, she was beginning to consider it.

"Nhh..." Ranma moaned as he opened his eyes.

He blinked for a few moments, his eyes dry from being closed for a tad too long. His hands came up to rub both eyes to help clear his vision.

"Whe... where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the hospital Ranma." Akane answered.

That was the first time he noticed her. He blinked a couple of times to get a good picture of her. Her hair was a bit rumpled and she looked like she hadn't been sleeping.

And tears were running down her cheeks.

"Akane? Hey... why are you crying?" he asked, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"I was worried that wouldn't... that you... Ranma!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

Doctors and nurses suddenly came barging in on them. Akane pulled back as the doctors checked on Ranma. Genma and Nabiki came into the room as well.

"How is he?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm not sure. He just woke up a couple of minutes before everyone rushed in." she said, still a bit worried.

Genma was silent, for he knew that Ranma's condition was just going to get worse. The doctor already told him that Ranma only had a few weeks, maybe even up to two months left.

Akane saw the look on Genma's face and held back a cry. She knew in her heart that Ranma didn't have much time, but her whole being didn't want to believe it.

"How is he doctor?" Genma asked as the doctor approached them.

"He... he will be OK for now. He's a bit pale and dehydrated but that's normal for someone who hasn't taken in anything other than what the dextrose is providing." the doctor answered.

There was a long pause, and Genma knew that there was something to follow. The doctor signalled him about the presence of Akane and Nabiki, but he just shrugged it off.

"Very well. Let us all go out and let the nurses take care of him for a moment." he said with a sigh, and led them out of the room.

Three anxious faces awaited him. He brought them to the nearby consultation room and sat them down. He closed the door and locked it so that no one would accidentally enter and interrupt them.

"Just like I told you last night Mr. Saotome, Ranma will be OK once he wakes up. The sad thing about it is that his body has already started to deteriorate." he said.

Genma only closed his eyes in contemplation, while Nabiki's eyes widened. Akane took in a sharp breath and covered her mouth. The doctor looked at Genma as if asking for help.

"They need to know doctor. They... we are his family now." he said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

The doctor snorted, and mumbled something along the lines of 'privacy' and 'annoying people,' 'blah' 'blah' 'blah' and rose to answer the door. Kasumi and Soun walked in to join the group.

"They too are family, doctor." Genma said.

"As I was saying, Ranma is suffering from Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS), also known as Lou Gehrig's disease." he started, eliciting sharp intakes of breath from everyone, well, except Genma.

"It is a progressive, fatal disease of the motor neurons (nerve cells) that control the skeletal muscles of the body. Basically, anyone with ALS ends up either paralyzed or dead." he said frankly.

"Saotome... did you...?" Soun asked his best friend.

"Yes... Ranma was born with it. I... the doctor told me that it might have been hereditary or acquired..." Genma paused for a moment, trying to remember the term used by the doctor.

"Sporadic ALS... that's what it's called when there is no family history of the disease." the doctor said.

"Yes... that's it. The doctor told me right after Ranma was born. He told me then that Ranma would only live for five years, maybe more if he was kept in good shape." he paused for a moment before he continued.

"The doctor said that we we're lucky to have found out about it right after Ranma was born. Most patients showed symptoms around the age of 20 or so, and died shortly after that." he finished.

"Isn't there a cure?" Akane asked him worriedly. She didn't even want to ask that question for fear of totally losing it if Genma told her the answer she'd been dreading to hear.

"I... no. There is no cure for the disease. Any form of medication would only prolong the victim's life... and misery." he said.

"Is that why you did everything you could to train him in the art?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes. By keeping him in shape, his life would be lengthened. I didn't tell Nodoka because she certainly wouldn't approve of it. I taught Ranma everything I knew... everything he needed to survive." he said.

"I thought a miracle had happened when Ranma reached the age of six. I figured, the doctor might have been wrong with his diagnosis. That's why I never mentioned it to you Tendo." he continued.

"I never told Ranma either. I didn't want him to be burdened with something that might not all be true. But in the end, that didn't matter." Genma's voice was already shaking.

"Dammit! Why did it have to be him?" he cried, gripping the sides of the table in front of him.

"Of all the people in the whole of Japan, in the world... why did it have to be him?" he asked yet again, a single tear dropping onto the table.

At that moment, Soun Tendo stood from his seat and escorted his friend out of the room. Kasumi followed suit and said that they would be taking Mr. Saotome home.

"But... he will be OK won't he? I mean... he'll get through this right? He... he won't die right?" Akane asked, finally able to utter a word.

"This must be too much for you Ms. Tendo. Please, do try to get some rest. I'll have the request for the best nurse to take care of your fiancé." he said.

"No! Please answer me. I need to know, doctor. I need to know..." the last word came out as a whisper as Akane fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to break lose.

"There... there is a possibility Ms. Tendo." the doctor finally admitted.

"No..." it came out as a whimper.

The world suddenly went black.

* * *

Later that day.

Akane woke up later that day and found Ranma staring at her, concern written all over his face. She looked at her surroundings and found that she was sitting in a chair in Ranma's hospital room.

"Nabiki told me you fainted after you found out." he said, trying to smile for her.

"Oh... uh... wait... you know?" she asked.

Ranma leaned back onto the pillow and stared hard at the ceiling. He clutched at the bed sheet until his knuckles began to pop. Akane reached out and touched his hands, making him loosen his grip.

"Yeah... Nabiki told me about it a while ago. I didn't want to believe it, the doctor even backed her up. I guess I was in denial, but there was nothing I or anyone could do but accept it." he said.

Silence filled the room for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

Akane just stared at Ranma and wished that she could somehow make the pain go away. But she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. No one had the cure.

Ranma suddenly turned to her, a huge smile plastered on his face. Akane knew it was the real thing, and not a fake one that he would do just to make her happy.

It was then that Akane realized that Ranma had already accepted it.

"You don't have to worry about me Akane. I'll be fine." he said.

"But... but Ranma. You might not be able to live for more than..." she drifted, not wanting to say the words.

"It doesn't matter much how long I have to live Akane. As long as I make the most of what time I have left..." he drifted, trying desperately to hold back the tears.

Akane was already crying. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, not when Ranma was already talking about his impending death. She just couldn't.

"I'll be out of the hospital tomorrow morning. Things would be back to normal right?" he said, looking up at the ceiling. This way, he could hold back the tears a little longer.

Akane couldn't take it anymore. So she did what her heart told her. She got up from her seat and hugged Ranma. She leaned her head on Ranma's chest and held him tightly.

Ranma returned the favor, holding her against him. It was then that the dam broke. Tears that had been held for so long flowed down Ranma's cheeks.

At that point, neither of them cared what people would say, what their father's would say, or what the other fiancées would say. They held onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Ranma I... I..." she mumbled.

"Sshhh... I know Akane... I know..." he whispered into her ear.

Outside, the rain poured. Hard.

* * *

Nerima General Hospital, the next morning.

"Let's go Ranma." Akane said, assisting Ranma as he stood.

"Oh... it's great to be out of that bed. Thanks Akane." he said, trying to get the feel of walking again.

"No problem Ranma. Kasumi went by earlier to pick up our things so we wouldn't have a hard time with bringing our things home." she said and reached for the door knob.

Neither of them saw the other coming and bumped into each other.

"Aww... that hurt... I'm sorry. Are you OK?" Akane asked the lady she bumped into.

"I'm fine. I apologize as well. I'm afraid I was a bit preoccupied and wasn't looking." she said.

Akane picked herself up from the floor and helped the lady stand up. Ranma picked up the food basket and held it towards the lady. He then turned to Akane.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah. We accidentally bumped into each other." she said sheepishly.

"By the way, my name is Akane Tendo. And this is Ranma Saotome." she said to the lady.

"My name is Reiko Tsujimori." Reiko replied.

"What brings you to the hospital Mrs. Tsujimori?" Akane asked.

"Please... call me Reiko. I'm here to visit my son, Kensuke. He was involved in an accident about six months ago. He's been in a coma ever since. I visit him everyday." she answered.

"I... we're very sorry to hear that." Akane apologized.

"Don't be. Of his friends, he was the only one who survived. All of the other people involved died." she said.

"Um... where is his room?" Ranma asked.

"Oh... his room is right next to yours Mr. Saotome. But you've been cleared right? That means you can go home now." she said, a tinge of envy in her voice.

She knew that her son might not be able to wake up. But she still hoped that somehow, someday... her son would wake up and be able to walk out of the hospital. Just like what happened to Ranma.

A moment of silence passed.

"Well... Ranma and I have to go now Mrs. Tsujimori... ah... Reiko." Akane said.

"Yes... yes. I pray for your good health Ranma." she said.

"Thank you. We will pray for Kensuke. Maybe we could visit sometime." he suggested.

"That would be nice. Well, until the next time." she said and walked into her son's room.

Ranma and Akane continued to walk along the corridor towards the elevator. Ranma was still a bit weak from being bed ridden for three days and was leaning onto Akane.

They got into the elevator and pressed the 'G' button for the ground floor. Neither spoke for a while, both enjoying the peace, knowing pretty well that once they get home, there wouldn't be any.

They walked out of the hospital, holding hands. They didn't mind the proximity of the other, and acted as if nothing was wrong. Both were even smiling as if they were living in their own world.

Because of this, neither of them noticed a purple haired Amazon and a little black piglet staring at them. Neither of them noticed the trails of tears as both the piglet and the Amazon ran away.

* * *

News about Ranma's condition spread like wildfire. He was the topic of conversation in the whole of Furinkan. His fiancées didn't take the news very well, and his foes couldn't even think of rejoicing.

They were all forbidden to go to the hospital to check on Ranma. Only his family and Dr. Tofu were given permission by Ranma's doctor. He has heard of the strange things surrounding Ranma and didn't want to cause a commotion in the hospital.

Nabiki had already given them everything they needed to know on the subject, and warned them not to disobey the doctor's orders. Surprisingly, they all respected the doctor's request.

And as Ranma and Akane entered the school premises the next day, everyone was practically watching. No one would dare blink. It was as though time and space froze at that instant.

It was Nabiki Tendo herself who broke the trance.

"Hey there Akane! I thought you guys were never gonna show." she said.

"Well, I kinda woke up a little later than I planned. And you know Ranma isn't an early bird either so..." she trailed off.

"Hey! I did wake up earlier than you did you know." he said.

"Yeah, yeah. By about 30 seconds." she said jokingly.

"At any rate, you guys are just in time for the school bell." said Nabiki and headed for the school building.

Ranma and Akane followed suit, ignoring the unbelieveing stares of the rest of the student body. They followed Nabiki as if nothing happened and disappeared into the school building.

It was only then that the rest of the students moved.

Rumors about the morning incident between Ranma, Akane and Nabiki were created and were spread althroughout the school. Plans were being created and schemes were being started.

Nabiki snorted as she looked down at the crowd that was slowly dispersing in front of the school. Her associates and assistants surrounded her.

"This is gonna be one hell of a day Boss." said Mika, her top secretary.

"Indeed, Mika. Indeed." was Nabiki's only reply.

* * *

It was during recess time that the students of Furinkan High experienced the first intrusion of the day. Both Kunos showed up at Ranma and Akane's classroom, looking for Ranma.

"Ranma, my darling. I'm so glad that you're alive and well. Heaven only knows what would happen to me if something happened to you." she cried and almost rushed to hug Ranma when the other Kuno stopped her.

"Perhaps you still have not seen the light my dear sister. The vile sorcerer that is Ranma Saotome has been given the fate that he well deserves." he said and was about to attack when a shuriken halted him.

"What form of magic is this? Do you mean to tell me that even in your state you were able to possess the divine beauty that is Ukyou Kuonji?" he asked, taunting Ranma to no end.

Ranma was about to rush both Kunos, but Akane stopped him. He saw the look of concern in her eyes and did not continue with his original plan to attack.

Instead, he opened his mouth to reply. This time, it was Ukyou who cut in for him.

"Both of you. Get. Out." she said in a voice so menacing that even two of the craziest people in Nerima had the logic to listen and obey.

"Hmmm... you can claim victory today, Ms. Kuonji. But this isn't over. I, Kodachi the Black Rose, will certainly be back." she said and exited through the window.

"Be very thankful that a goddess such as Ms. Kuonji has saved you from my wrath yet again. But you can't hope to hide behind her or the beauteous Akane Tendo forever." he said and exited through the door.

Every student present sighed with relief as they were able to survive the first three ours of class without any presence of violence. Nabiki appeared in the doorway as soon as most of the crowd disappeared.

She immediately searched for either Ranma or Akane, and found that both were safe and doing fine. She walked towards them, and also noticed that Ukyou was with the pair.

"Hey guys. What happened?" she asked Akane.

"Well, Kodachi showed up, professing her love to Ranma. While Kuno came in with his usual repertoire of taunts. Nothing much happened, thanks to Ukyou." Akane finished.

"Ukyou?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah. She stopped both Kunos dead on their tracks. I think they went into shock 'coz they were silent for a few moments before they were able to reply." Akane answered.

"Thanks Ucchan. You're a good friend." Ranma said, with a smile.

"You're welcome Ranchan. It was nice to be able to keep them from messing up everyone's day for once." she said.

"We really appreciate this Ukyou." Akane said.

"Bah! Don't mention it." she said and turned to her food.

They all had a peaceful recess after that.

* * *

"Bitch! Doesn't even care about her sister."

"Yeah. All she cares about is the money."

"Did you know about the incident with the pictures and Kuno?"

"Everybody knew about that."

"Someone oughta stand up to her you know."

"But she can dig up any kind of dirt on you and ruin you for life."

"That's why she can never find a boyfriend."

Nabiki turned the corner and went straight to her classroom, ignoring all the rumors being spread about her along with the side comments that were whispered along the hallways.

She was used to it after all. Not one day passed that she was spared from this kind of scrutiny. Instead of dwelling of the subject, she focused on the teacher and the day's lesson.

But for some unknown reason, she couldn't get her mind off of things. She tried very hard to ignore everything, but just couldn't seem to concentrate on something to get her mind off things.

Just then, tears were forming at the edges of her eyes, and she fought hard to keep them from falling. She couldn't let everybody see her like this.

She regulated her breathing and blinked rapidly. She looked around and was relieved that nobody noticed the situation she was in. She breathe a sigh of both indignation and relief.

"Damn!"

* * *

Lunch time. Bathroom, Furinkan High.

"Oh... that feels good." Nabiki said as she wiped the water from her face after washing.

"You OK, Boss?" Mika asked.

"Yeah. Just got through a lot of nasty comments on my way here." she said, handing the towel back to her.

"Thanks. So what's up?" she asked.

Mika eyed her for a moment, then decided against pressing the issue. The two of them have been friends since junior high and she somewhat understood Nabiki.

She knew that Nabiki would never admit to being affected by the rumors and comments about her. She also knew enough to not push Nabiki into confiding in her.

Nabiki winked at her and she smiled back at her friend. Mika's face lit up and she nodded as she took her place beside her friend. They faced a small group of Nabiki's workers with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Later that afternoon, gates of Furinkan.

Ukyou sighed heavily, the day's events going through her mind yet again. She couldn't believe that she was able to survive the day. She never thought she could control herself that much.

The sight of Ranma and Akane together for the whole day was gut - wrenching. She wanted to be the one to comfort Ranma, to take care of him, but she had to take the back seat to Akane.

She even stopped both Kunos earlier that day just so she could show Ranma how much she wanted to be there for him. But even then, Ranma could only say, 'Thank you.'

_Will he ever realize that I'm not just his friend?_ She thought, her eyes becoming moist.

She thought back to all the times she tried to show her love for him. She thought back to all the times she expressed her feelings. But all her plans were for naught.

Because whatever she said or did meant nothing compared to Akane.

The one girl who always insulted him, the one girl who always hit him with a mallet or kicked him into space, the one girl who always denied having any feelings for him.

Ukyou could only laugh at the irony of life.

_Why her? Why dammit! Why? _

Ukyou slowly walked out of school, her head bowed in defeat. It was an ordeal that she would have to go through again the next day. Even though it would hurt, she knew in her heart that it was for the best.

She walked out of the gate and turned the corner to go home and was surprised to see someone standing in her way. She acted as if she didn't notice and just walked around that person and went on her way.

"I was surprised when I heard the whole story. I never got to thank you." the person said, not turning towards Ukyou.

"Che. I did it for myself and for Ranchan. It has nothing to do with Akane or the rest of the family." Ukyou said, not even turning to face the other person.

"You can't fool me Ukyou. From what I heard, you saved both Ranma and..." the person was cut off by Ukyou.

"Shut up! I don't need this kinda crap, least of all from you!" she yelled, venting her frustrations out on the other person.

"You don't have to say anything Ukyou, I understand and I am very grateful for what you did." she said calmly.

It was then that Ukyou turned to find the other person staring back at her. The person's face was neutral, no emotion visible. Ukyou's on the other hand was filled with pain.

"The hell you are! You! You're one of those people who don't give a crap about Ranchan. You who think of him as a form of amusement. You will never understand how I feel. Not now, not ever!" she cried.

The wind blew at two of them as the sun began to set. Most of the students have already left so nobody was watching their exchange. Ukyou waited from a response as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

Though surprised, Ukyou was undaunted by the person's attempt at showing any kind of emotion. The other person looked at Ukyou with pity, some form of emotion finally appearing on the person's face.

Shame.

"No matter what you say or do, you will never, ever understand me." said Ukyou, her head bowed in anguish.

"Like nobody ever understood me." the other person replied.

Ukyou's head shot up as the person spoke. It was then that she realized who she was talking to. One of the most misunderstood people in the whole of Nerima.

"Ice Queen. Money grubbing bitch. Swindler. Stone cold. You name it, Ukyou!" she cried, her body starting to shake.

Ukyou could only watch as the usually emotionless Nabiki Tendo shed her tears. She immediately felt sorry for what she had said and felt ashamed herself.

"I've accepted the fact that whatever good I may do, it will never change the way people think about me. But you know what? I don't even give a damn about it anymore!" she continued.

"You wanna know why? Because that's the only way I can take care of my family. Kasumi does the house work, Akane has to take care of the dojo, and I handle the finances." she said, pasuing to catch her breath.

"Nabiki, I..."

"I've given up almost every inch of morality and righteousness that I have to keep my family afloat, along with Ranma and his father who have become part of our family." she paused yet again.

Ukyou slowly walked towards the crying Nabiki, wanting to do something, anything to comfort the grief - stricken girl in front of her. But words would not come.

"I've taken into account everything you or any other fiancée have done to show your love for Ranma, and I know how it feels when he doesn't appreciate it." she said.

Ukyou was about a meter from Nabiki and was determined to do anything to stop the Tendo girl from tormenting herself even more. Ukyou just couldn't bear it.

"I know how it feels to be taken for granted." she said, and was about to say something more when Ukyou took her into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ukyou murmured.

Up above them, the sky grew dark as the sun set beneath the earth.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Cat Cafe.

"I've talked to the Council of Elders." Cologne said as she put down the phone.

"What did they have to say?" Mousse asked, a bit worried.

_"*They've reviewed everything. They're not happy about what's happened so far. But...*"_ Cologne drifted.

_"*But what?*"_ Mousse asked yet again.

_"*They're willing to let it go. They all decided that there was no need to further the mission when the target is facing impending death.*"_ she said.

_"*You mean...*"_ Mousse drifted.

_"*Yes, Xian Pu would be allowed to return to the tribe without shame. She would be welcomed with open arms, and would be treated as the warrior she is.*"_ she finished.

Both of them looked at Shampoo and were surprised to find her sitting still. Not a trace of emotion, not even the slightest change in her disposition.

_"*Aren't you happy Xian Pu? We can go back to China! We don't have to stay here anymore!*"_ Mousse exclaimed.

Nothing.

Shampoo just stared at the floor like it was the most magnificent thing in the universe. The only thing in her mind was the image of a certain pigtailed martial artist who, just a few moments ago, was her husband to be.

Mousse looked to Cologne for a little help, and the Amazon Matriarch hopped on her staff to approach her obviously distressed great - granddaughter.

_"*Xian Pu?*"_ Cologne asked, looking for any sign of life.

"Great - grandmama..." she muttered in Japanese.

It was then that a single tear fell to her cheek.

_"*At what price... at what price...*"_ she whispered softly.

Both Mousse and Cologne were at a loss. Neither knew how to respond, though no one knows if both even wanted to.

* * *

That night, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.

"Oh... that was great Ukyou! Thank's for the food." said Nabiki as she drank her soda.

"Is it because the food's really good or because you're eating for free?" Ukyou said jokingly.

"Hmm... both?" Nabiki answered light - heartedly.

Laughter filled the restaurant as Ukyou started to clean up for the night. It was a good kind of laughter, one that came from the heart and one that showed genuine happiness.

"Ukyou... thanks... for, you know." she said in gratitude.

"Naah... don't mention it Nabiki. With us being friends and all..." she drifted, thinking back on what she had said earlier that night.

"Are you sure about this Ukyou? Don't you think it's a little too soon?" she asked, her gaze following Ukyou as she walked across the room to wipe the tables.

A moment of silence passed, and Nabiki waited patiently for her answer. She knew that Ukyou's decision was very hard for her to make. She had to give her some time.

"Yeah... I think it's just about the right time for me to do it." Ukyou replied, momentarily pausing for bussing the tables.

Nabiki didn't comment, and waited for Ukyou to continue. She knew that something was to follow her statement, and she didn't want to rush her.

"I don't have anything else to hang on to, Nabiki. He loves her, she loves him. It's pretty obvious, you know? And though they still deny it... well..." she drifted, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Nabiki raised her hand and was poised to walk towards Ukyou to comfort her the way the other did her earlier. She stopped herself from doing so, and just looked on as Ukyou poured her heart out once more.

"There's no use hanging on to him anyway. He'll be gone soon. It's better for me to do it now so I can lessen the pain." she said, and resumed her work.

Ukyou knew she was lying to herself by saying that. But she felt that that was enough for now. She knew she'd have to face the music eventually.

Silence filled the restaurant once more.

RING. RING. Ukyou looked up from the table and wondered who could be calling the restaurant at that hour. She walked over to the counter and answered the phone.

"Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, hello. Sorry we're closed for the night." she said and was about to put down the phone when she recognized who the caller was.

"Kasumi? Yeah, she's here. Uh huh. What? Are they OK? OK. We'll be there!" she said and put the phone down.

"What did she say?" Nabiki asked.

"We've got to get to the dojo, and fast!" Ukyou cried and proceeded to turn off the lights.

"What? Why?" Nabiki asked as she slowly made her way off the chair and out of the restaurant.

"Ryouga's back. Shampoo and Mousse are there, too." Ukyou said as they ran for the dojo.

"Oh no! Ranma can't take them all right now!" she cried, desperately trying to catch up to the running Ukyou.

"Kasumi said it was only Ryouga who attacked. Shampoo and Mousse were actually helping Ranma." Ukyou said breathlessly as she picked up the pace.

"Oh my God! He wouldn't!" Nabiki cried worriedly.

"He would and he has!" Ukyou said as they raced across town and against time, hoping against hope that they they'd get there in time.

* * *

Tendo Dojo, same night.

"Damn!" Ranma cursed as he felt some blood trickle down his chin. He had a cut on his lower lip and another cut above his left eye. His left ankle was twisted and he had bruises all over his body.

"Hehe... getting awfully clumsy Ranma. You sure you can still fight?" Ryouga mocked him as he positioned himself for his next attack.

"Shut up! Even in this state, I can still wipe the floor with your ass!" cried Ranma and braced himself.

He looked around him and winced. Mousse was unconscious near the pond where Ryouga had clobbered him for interfering. Shampoo was also unconscious and was lying on the ground near the far wall.

Kasumi was inside the house while an angry and worried Akane was on the veranda being held back by Soun and Genma. They knew Akane would want to help but they didn't want her to get involved.

"Ha! Don't act so macho Ranma. We both know that you're practically wasted." he said and lunged at Ranma.

"Ryouga! Stop it!" Akane cried as she tore herself away from her Soun and Genma and ran towards the quarreling pair.

Ranma's vision suddenly blurred and he lost control of his lower body. He doubled over as pain tore through his chest. He looked up and had only a split second to raise his arms in hopes to block Ryouga's attack.

He braced for impact and was surprised when nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to see Akane hovering over him, concern written all over her face. He looked past her to see Ryouga in a defensive posture and a girl with a spatula in front of him.

"Akane? Ucchan?" Ranma asked as tears formed in his eyes from the pain in his chest.

"It'll be OK Ranma. Try to relax. I'll bring you to Dr. Tofu's and..." Ranma cut her off.

"No... I have to... to help Ucchan." he said, trying desperately to stand up.

"You OK over there Ranchan?" Ukyou called over her shoulder, her large spatula in hand as she faced Ryouga.

"He's fine Ukyou." Akane answered her.

"Good." Ukyou said then turned her attention back to Ryouga.

"Get the hell out of my way, Ukyou. Or you're gonna get hurt." Ryouga said in a low, menacing tone.

"Dream on Pig-boy! As long as I'm fighting for Ranchan, you can NEVER beat me!" she yelled back.

And with that, the fight commenced. Ryouga attacked like a man possesed, carelessly throwing kicks and punches at Ukyou. She tried to keep up with him, to block his attacks, but some managed to get through.

After the first exchange, Ukyou found herself on her knees. Ryouga looked down on her, and offered her another chance to get out of the way.

"You don't scare me! Come on! Let's get it over with!" she cried with all her might, though something in the back of her mind told her she wouldn't be able to withstand another attack.

"Your wish, my command." he said and grinned, like a tiger waiting to pounce on its prey.

Ryouga charged right at Ukyou, his fist connecting as he drew blood. Ukyou blocked his next punch and countered with her own, only to have it blocked but Ryouga.

Their movements were so fast that none of the others could see who got through who's defenses and that who had the upper hand. It took Ryouga a while before he was able to knock the large spatula out of Ukyou's hands.

Ukyou fell on her bottom and raised her arms to shield herself from Ryouga's oncoming onslaught. She was surprised to see a bonbourri fly above her head and connect with Ryouga's chest.

"Are you OK?" Mousse asked as he appeared beside her.

"Yeah... I guess..." she said weakly, and looked up at the other Amazon who stood before her, bonbourri in hand.

"Why Ryouga no stop? No need for this." Shampoo said.

"You don't understand! Nobody understands!" Ryouga cried, negative energy starting to build up around him.

"Shit! He's going to... Akane... you have to get out of here!" Ranma cried, knowing that with that stance, Ryouga was going to go out with a bang.

Mousse also noticed it, and carefully picked up Ukyou. He yelled for Shampoo to come with him and was surprised when she did. He told the rest of the Tendo household to move back into the house and take cover.

Ryouga turned towards Ranma and Akane, his eyes blazing with anger and his body giving off tremendous amounts of chi. Ranma tried to make Akane leave but she wouldn't budge.

"This is all your fault Ranma! Now you die!" he cried as he summoned all of his energy and focused on one big blow.

"SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!!!!! FULL BLAST!!!!!" Ryouga cried and fired.

Akane covered Ranma with her body and tried to shield him from the attack when she felt Ranma shift his body weight from his butt to his feet and crouched to hold Akane in his arms and jump away.

With his condition, Ranma wasn't able to get clear. His jump was a little too low and his reaction time a tad too late. He used his body to shield Akane from the energy blast and the pieces of wood and cement that flew with Ryouga's attack.

Ryouga's attack was so strong that it was visible from downtown, and left a huge crater in the front yard, destroying everything but the pond. He lay unconscious in the middle of his own crater.

"Stupid jerk!" Ranma muttered as he gently lowered Akane on the ground.

At that point his body gave in and he too collapsed. The last thing he heard were voices calling out his name as darkness claimed him once more.

* * *

Nerima General Hospital, three days later.

Akane raised her head as she held Ranma's hand in hers. He looked so pale and vulnerable as he lay unconscious in the bed that he once occupied a few weeks back.

Fear and anxiety filled her heart, for she knew that the incident that night may have well shortened Ranma's already shortened life. That there was a chance that Ranma would never wake up again, ever.

She hadn't gone to school since that night. She hadn't left Ranma's side for a minute. Even Kasumi couldn't convince her to go home and get some rest for herself, or at least take a bath and eat.

She knew that she might not see him awake again. But she still held on to the smallest possibility of his recovery. She couldn't give up on him now. And she wanted to be there if and when he wakes up.

Also present in the room were Ukyou and Shampoo who, with Akane, had kept a constant vigil over Ranma. Nabiki was back at the counter handling the papers while Genma and Soun were talking to the doctors.

Silence filled Ranma's room as none of the occupants uttered a word. They all kept praying to their respective gods, ancestors, and spirits to protect Ranma and keep him alive.

A few moments later, Akane felt Ranma's hand clench in hers. Her head flew up in shock, and she squeezed his hand tighter, trying to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Ranma? Are you awake? It's me, Akane." she whispered.

Ukyou and Shampoo jumped from their seats and occupied the other side of Ranma's bed, their faces filled with both worry and relief. All of them waited for Ranma as he half - heartedly opened his eyes.

"Whe... where?" he asked, unable to finish.

"You're in the hospital Ranchan." answered Ukyou.

"Ranma collapsed after fight." Shampoo added.

Ranma was surprised to see Ukyou and Shampoo with him and Akane in the room. He was so used to having Akane with him that he had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Oh... where's Ryouga?" he asked, sincerely concerned.

"He... that jerk is in the other room." answered Akane, her voice dripping with venom.

"What happened anyway? Why'd he just go berserk?" Ukyou asked.

"Well, we were all eating dinner along with Shampoo and Mousse when Ryouga arrived. He ripped through the far wall. He wrecked part of the dinning room before he started screaming at Ranma." Akane started.

"I remember going outside to keep him from destroying the house. He followed me out to the garden and that's when we started to fight." Ranma added.

"Ranma was able to hold out for a while. We actually thought that he could finish the fight quickly. But Ryouga got a few shots in. and that weakened Ranma a bit." Akane continued.

"That when Shampoo and Mousse come and help. But Ryouga too too strong when go crazy. We no match." Shampoo said, a little saddened.

"Don't feel bad Shampoo. You and Mousse helped a lot and I appreciate it very much." Ranma said as he clasped Shampoo's hand with his other hand. He squeezed it, trying to comfort Shampoo.

"Wait a minute. What were you and Mousse doing at the Tendo's?" asked Ukyou.

"Shampoo tell Ranma about what Council say about..." she drifted off, still not completely over the fact that she was letting go of Ranma.

"The elders of the tribe decided to drop the whole Amazon law thing. Shampoo has been allowed to return to the tribe and Ranma has been set free." Akane finished for her.

"Oh... I'm sorry Shampoo." Ukyou said.

"No need, Spatu... Ukyou. It was right thing for Council to do. Right thing for Ranma. Right thing for Shampoo." she said, releasing Ranma's hand to wipe the tears on her cheek.

They were all silent for a moment, none of them knowing what to say.

"Well... since we're in the middle of all this, I might as well say my peace, too." Ukyou said, taking a deep breath.

"Ucchan?" Ranma asked, a bit confused.

Ukyou smiled and held Ranma's free hand. She squeezed it hard and held on to it so tightly that it was obvious that she never wanted to let it go.

"I've been thinking about this for the past weeks Ranchan. And I know that this is the right thing for me to do." she started, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I... I just want to say that I'm very happy for all the time I have spent with you. Like Shampoo, I'm very happy to have helped you when you needed me the most. Though I think we kinda weren't much help." she paused, trying to hold back a sob.

"Ucchan... I... you don't have to..." Ranma uttered, trying to stop Ukyou.

"But I do... I have to say this out loud because I know that I won't believe it if I don't." she said, tears now forming at the edges of her eyes.

"I love you Ranchan. I love you very much. I think we've all told you that. We've all tried to show you how much we love you. I guess I understood everything a few weeks ago." she said.

"None of our efforts really mattered. None of us ever stood a chance. Because even in the beginning, you had already chosen. I guess we were all just a little too blind to see it." she said with a laugh.

Ukyou was now crying openly, Shampoo and Akane along with her. Ranma didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He just sat there and listened to his best friend as she poured her heart out.

"I'm letting you go, Ranchan. I'm setting you free of your engagement to me. Of course, I never had you, right? Because you loved Akane all along." she said it like it was a universal fact.

At that point the dam completely broke. Ukyou burst into tears and started crying like there was no tomorrow. Shampoo placed a hand on Ukyou's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Pain tore at Ranma's heart. He too wanted to cry. For he had directly and indirectly caused three of the closest girls he could call friends a lot of pain.

He wanted to comfort all of them, but didn't know who to go to. It was then that Akane squeezed his hand and smiled. She nodded towards the direction of Ukyou.

Ranma smiled at Akane, silently thanking her. He then turned towards Ukyou and hugged her for all she was worth. Ukyou's cries doubled and tripled as she felt Ranma hold her close.

After a few moments, Ukyou's cries slowly came to a halt. She and Ranma slowly pulled apart. She settled back into her seat beside Ranma's bed and turned to Shampoo.

"Thank you." she said and hugged Shampoo, too.

"Ukyou welcome." Shampoo said and returned the hug.

When they pulled apart, the four of them sat in silence, each trying to think of what to say. They stared away from each other and suddenly found other parts of Ranma's hospital room very interesting.

"I..." they all said in unison.

They turned to each other, surprised that they had all spoken at the same time. It was then that they all burst out laughing. It was a genuine kind of laugh, one of relief and happiness.

It was then that the nurse came in and asked Ukyou and Shampoo to leave, for visiting hours were over. They all hugged and bid each other good-bye.

"Good-bye, Husba... Ranma. Shampoo love you." Shampoo whispered.

"Thank you Shampoo. I love you, my friend." he whispered back.

Then, it was Ukyou's turn.

"I love you Ranchan. I always will." she said, tears once again forming at her eyes.

"Ucchan, I love you, too. We're best friends forever." he said.

Ukyou nodded against Ranma's cheek. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew that she to. She pulled back, and along with Shampoo, exited Ranma's room.

"Gaah... that was one heck of an emotional ride." Ranma said.

"Yeah..." Akane said, a little hesitant.

"Akane?" Ranma asked, a little worried.

"About what Ukyou said earlier... so it is true..." she said it as though she didn't think it was real.

"Akane... I... yes... it's true. Shampoo and Ucchan, well, I never really thought of them as my fiancées. I think of Shampoo as my friend and Ucchan as my best friend." he paused, then reached for Akane's hand.

"The only one I ever thought of as my fiancée was you, Akane." he said it with care, tenderness and love.

Akane was so overwhelmed by Ranma's confession, she jumped from her seat and into Ranma's open arms. She held him tightly, basking in the warmth of his embrace.

The both of them held on to each other like it were the last night of the universe. Neither of them wanted to let go. Neither of them wanted the moment to end.

No words were spoken for the rest of the night. Not because both of them knew not what to say. And not because both of them had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

It was because they both knew that words were not needed at all.

* * *

Nerima General Hospital, three days later.

Kasumi entered Ranma's hospital after having knocked twice. She came in with fresh fruits and a bouquet of flowers for Ranma. She also had with her some of Dr. Tofu's herbal tea.

"Good morning, you two!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Sis!" Akane answered, with Ranma smiling in recognition.

"This is for you," she said to Akane, handing her a cup of tea, "and this is for you." she said to Ranma, handing him a tray of fruits.

"Thanks a lot Kasumi! I don't think I'd have survived eating another serving of their food here. Hospital food never tasted anything like food." Ranma said and eagerly dug into his tray.

"You're welcome Ranma. I won't be staying long. I just came by to drop off the fruits and the tea and to give you this notice from school." she said and handed the letter to Akane.

"I'll be going now. Do get some rest, both of you." she said and stood from her seat. She fixed the basket she had brought with her and headed out the door.

"Take care Sis!" Akane hollered out just as the door closed. She then looked down at the letter in her hand. She opened it and read it.

"What's... it... about?" Ranma asked in between mouthfulls.

"Well... it's a reminder for the poem and song project. It's due two weeks from now." she said.

"Oh... OK... well..." Akane interrupted him.

"Eat or speak. Choose one but don't do both!" Akane cried, exasperated.

Ranma thought for a moment, then chose to continue eating. Akane stared in disbelief and shook her head. She then burst out laughing as she ate with him.

"I can't believe you chose food over me." she joked.

"Nyah ha... very funny Akane." he said.

The two of them enjoyed every moment they spent in each other's company, and this was not an exception. They laughed and ate together, for it was all they could do to not think of what will happen.

After a healthy and hearty breakfast, they both got down to business.

Ranma pulled out a sheet of paper from underneath his pillow. He looked over his work once more, his eyes softening as he read some of the lines in his head.

Akane waited patiently for Ranma to show her his work. She hadn't done much about her poem since the time he told her that he already had one in the making.

"Here. It's my poem." he said, nervously handing the paper to her.

Akane read the poem once. Twice. Thrice. Ranma toyed with his bed sheet like it's the most enjoyable play thing in the world. He was past nervousness and was in a head on collision with fear and panic.

He didn't know how Akane would react. He didn't even tell her that the poem was about her. He got so nervous that he had forgotten to tell her before he showed it to her.

Akane looked up from the paper and stared at Ranma. She looked calm and collected, but her emotions were in turmoil. She didn't know exactly how to react to Ranma's poem.

"Like it? Hate it?" Ranma asked, tensed, his hands clenched into fists.

"Ranma... when did you...?" she was at a loss for words.

"I started writing it during that whole Ryugenzawa thing with Shinnosuke." he interjected.

"I wrote down how I felt at the time, back when I thought you'd chosen Shinnosuke over me. I didn't finish it there though. When you came back to me, I forgot all the pain and sorrow I felt." he continued, his knuckles turning white already.

Akane saw the grief in Ranma's eyes. She laid the poem beside Ranma and placed both her hands on his clenched ones. She felt him jump a little at her touch, and then relax.

"I got to finish it sometime during the trip to Jusenkyou. You'd just turned into a doll the size of my hand. I was at a loss. I found the poem in my back pack while I was rummaging through my things."

Ranma could feel the tears threatening to flow. He fought for control, and was surprised to be relieved and relax, thanks to Akane's encouragement.

"I didn't know what to do then. I guess the poem embodied how I really felt. I didn't want to lose you then, and I don't want to lose you now. It was my way of saying good-bye if you had left..." he drifted, choking back the tears.

"Oh Ranma... I would never really leave you. Not then. Not now. Not ever. Especially now that you know how much I really love you." she said, squeezing his hands.

"I know. I was a fool back then for not realizing it, and for not telling you how much I love you, too." he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Ryouga, dressed in civilian clothing. He wore a neutral expression that could almost be mistaken for shame, regret, and sorrow.

Akane stood from her seat and took a defensive stance. She then felt Ranma's hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed for a bit. She turned to see Ranma shake his head.

Akane lowered her hands and sat back on her chair, her eyes never leaving Ryouga. She knew that she was radiating with contempt and anger, but she didn't care.

This was the person responsible for putting Ranma back in the hospital and she didn't like him one bit. If she had her way, Ryouga would be the one in bed.

"Hello Ryouga. How're doing?" Ranma asked eagerly, earning him strange looks from both Akane and Ryouga.

Ryouga's eyes lit up, and he looked relieved. He felt almost a week of tension and anxiety leave him, replaced by peace and serenity. He knew that he had a chance to make up for everything, and it was now.

"Hey Ranma. Akane." he said, a little guarded when he greeted Akane. He knew she was still mad at him, and he didn't want to cause any more problems.

"You didn't answer my question, man! How ya been?" Ranma asked, clapping Ryouga on the shoulder as he sat.

"Well... I'm OK. I'm doing good actually. You?" he asked.

"Me? I'm still in this bed ya'know? But I guess I'm pretty much OK." he said, still unbelievably cheerful.

"That's good." said Ryouga, smiling genuinely.

Silence.

"Uhm... Ranma I... I just wanna..." Ryouga was cut-off by Ranma.

"No need for that Ryouga. I kinda understand why you did what you did." Ranma said.

"But... But I..." he was again interrupted.

"You put me in the hospital? C'mon man. This sickness thing put me here not you. It's all over. Let's just forget it, OK?" Ranma said, offering his hand as a gesture of peace.

Akane was surprised by what Ranma said, and by the way he said it. He had already forgiven Ryouga for what had happened, he who was in the hospital bed.

She found herself feeling a little awkward and ashamed. If Ranma had already forgiven Ryouga, then she should find it in her heart to forgive him, too.

Ryouga looked at Ranma's hand as though it was the most magnificent thing in the world. With that gesture he saw not only forgiveness, but also redemption. It was an offer of friendship.

"Thanks Ranma." he said and shook Ranma's hand, a little teary - eyed.

"Gaah... don't do that. You're gonna make me cry, too!" Ranma joked.

The three of them laughed at that. It was the first good laugh that they'd all had in a long time. And it may be the last one that they'll have together.

* * *

Furinkan High, two weeks later.

"Good evening everyone! The Arts and Music Department of Furinkan High is very proud to welcome all of you to tonight's show. True to the title of the show, we are going to give you a magical night of art and music, one you won't forget for years to come..."

Backstage, Akane and her classmates were busy doing their last minute practices and rehearsals. They had all been given their cues and were all very nervous.

A lot of people were present in the gymnasium. Students, families and friends, faculty and administrators, along with a good number of residents of Furinkan.

"I'm so nervous! I can't believe that tonight is the night!" Daisuke cried as she rubbed her hands together.

"I know. I just wish Ranma could be here." Akane said, a little saddened by the fact that Ranma could not make it. He was not allowed by the doctor to leave the hospital.

"Don't worry Akane! I know you'll do great! Besides, we've all heard your song and we all thought that it was the best! You and Ranma make a good team." Yuka said and winked at Akane, trying to get her to smile.

Akane suddenly remembered her conversation with Ranma about the whole festival.

(

"You have to go, Akane." Ranma said for the Nth time.

"I don't wanna leave you Ranma. It's just a festival, I'd rather spend my time with you." she said, trying to disuade him.

"Akane... we both know that you've been looking forward to this since the time it was announced. We worked very hard to complete this song. We can't just let all that work go to waste." Ranma argued.

There was silence for a moment. Ranma was hoping that he somehow had gotten through Akane's barrier of stubborness. Akane was thinking of a way to retort.

_I have no choice. I'm sorry to do this Akane._

"Please? For me?" he asked, puppy - eyed and all.

Akane was taken aback. She hated it when Ranma did that. It was so unfair. He knew that she wouldn't be able to say 'no' to him when he does that.

_Ooooohhh! Why do I let him do this to me?_ She thought, finally giving up.

"Fine. I'll go to the festival. But I'll be back as soon as I finish presenting the song." she said.

"Aah... I knew you'd see it my way!" Ranma said in jubilation.

)

"Akane? You're up next, OK?" the prompter said to her.

Akane nodded and looked at the tape and lyric sheet she was holding. She smiled tenderly as she read the lyrics of the song once more.

* * *

Nerima General Hospital.

Ranma looked out towards the window of his hospital bedroom. The moon was up high into the night, with the stars scattered all over the sky.

He knew that Akane was somewhere in the school for the festival. He smiled as he imagined her on stage, singing the song that they had written and composed.

He could imagine her telling the crowd that it was him who will be accompanying her along with the tape. She would be wearing a white gown, and holding a microphone up to her lips.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: At this point... things are happening all at the same time so the location will shift from the hospital to the school. Also, when the song starts, think of it as a song fic of sorts.)

"Thank you very much Yuka for that lovely song. Now we have Akane Tendo with the song entitled, 'I Can't Cry Hard Enough.'" the emcee said as the crowds applauded and the curtains rose for Akane.

Akane stood in the middle of the stage. She looked at everyone and saw her family present. She also saw some of her friends in the crowd and smiled a bit.

She searched the crowd for one face, but she knew that she would not find him there. She raised the microphone to her lips as the song began.

"I'm gonna live my life  
Like everyday's the last  
Without a simple good bye  
It all goes by so fast"

We see scenes of Ranma fighting with Ryouga, Mousse,  
Kuno, Kirin, Toma, Shinnosuke, Pantyhose Tarou, Happosai,  
Saffron, and more.

"And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now"

We see scenes of Ranma desperately trying to beat all  
of them, sometimes to win for himself, sometimes to win for  
Akane.

"Gonna open my eyes  
And see for the first time  
I've let go of you like  
A child letting go of his kite"

We see scenes of the whole Shinnosuke episode, where  
Ranma thought he had lost Akane to another man. A man Akane  
herself had defended from him.

"There it goes, up in the sky  
There it goes, beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now"

We see scenes of Ranma holding the doll - sized Akane  
in his arms as fear ran through his body and soul. At that  
point he did not know what to do.

Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he cried softly  
to himself. He wanted so much to bring Akane back to her  
old self, but at that point found that he couldn't.

"Gonna look back in vain  
And see you standing there  
When all that remains  
Is just an empty chair"

We see scenes of what has happened the past few weeks.  
Of Ranma's illness, the times they've spent together both in  
the hospital and in school.

"And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now"

Ranma smiled inwardly, imagining an angel singing to him. He could see Akane as if she were singing right in front of him. He reached out to touch her lovely face, and found that he could not.

He suddenly found it hard to breathe, and when he opened his eyes, he could not see anything that would make sense. He gasped for air, but felt that none was coming into his lungs.

Ranma just closed his eyes and tried to imagine Akane, knowing he didn't have much time. In his mind, he saw a vision of an angel, his angel, and somehow, it was easier.

"I love you Akane..."

"There it goes, up in the sky  
There it goes, beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough..."

Flatline...

Akane suddenly felt cold. As if her whole being were drenched in a tub of ice. She paused for a moment, her voice abandoning her. She closed her eyes to focus, and imagined Ranma encouraging her.

"For you to hear me now..."

Akane's words faded with the music as the curtains fell and silence filled the gymnasium. Moments later, a thundering applause from the audience drowned out the silence.

When they raised the curtain once more to applaud for Akane Tendo's magnificent performance, she was nowhere to be found. People in the backstage only saw a glimpse of her as she ran out the door.

* * *

Nerima Prefecture, fifty years later.

"So there..." the old woman finished.

Six pairs of eyes eyed her intently. They were all transfixed with what she had been telling them. Suddenly, she felt someone tugging at her skirt.

"What happened next, grandma?" asked the little girl.

"What do you think happened next Rika?" asked an old man as he entered the living room, his pigtail swaying behind him.

"Grandpa! You're back!" the children cried and ran to their grandfather.

The old woman with short, grayish blue hair stood from her chair and walked over to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. They smiled tenderly at each other, the way they have their whole lives.

"So... what has your grandmother been telling you kids huh?" he asked Kenji, the boy who was holding on to his right leg.

"Grandma told us a story grandpa!" the boy cried in delight.

"Oh? What kind of story?" the grandfather asked.

"It's about this boy and this girl who loved each other." said Megumi, one of his granddaughters.

"But grandma hasn't finished it yet!" cried Shinji, another one of his grandsons.

"Well... would you like grandpa to finish the story for you? While we all eat lunch? What do you guys say?" asked the grandfather.

"Yeah!" cries were heard as the six children ran towards the dining room, leaving their grandmother and grandfather behind.

The man noticed that the woman had been looking at him for quite some time now. He turned to her and smiled, offering his hand to her. She took it, and both of them walked into the dinning room.

Behind them, we see a lyric sheet on the table, yellowed and old. Beside it was a wedding photograph of a girl with short bluish - black hair and a boy with a pigtail.

The End

**Author's Notes:**

1. Where did Ranma disappear to in the first part of the story?

He went to is room and slept for an hour before dinner, because he felt a bit tired and, well, sick.

2. I'm not completely sure about the time they go to school in Japan. If I'm right, then that's good. But if I'm wrong, somebody please correct me so I don't make the same mistake again.

3. Some of the characters are a little out of character. Like Akane becoming very nice and understanding when it comes to Ranma. I just thought I'd make her act a little more like a fiancée should. The same goes for Ranma. Sorry about that.

4. What's up with Nabiki?

Well, it's not just Nabiki but all of the characters went through a moment like that. I think they all realize how painful life can really be and how important it is now that one of them was about to go. Knowing that someone close to you would be dying can change a person's perspective in life don't you think?

5. Xian Pu?

I wasn't exactly sure as to how her name, along with Mousse's (Mu Tsu) and Cologne's (Ku Lon) names, are really spelled. If I'm wrong please inform me of how to correct it.

6. Why make Ryouga some sort of an antagonist?

Well, I was looking for someone to start a fight. And with Shampoo giving up her claim along with Ukyou, I couldn't use either of them. And Mousse couldn't be used because he had no reason to fight Ranma anymore. I couldn't use the Kunou siblings because neither could actually put up a good fight. No offense to the fans of the Kunou siblings, but most of you would agree with me that Ryouga was the better choice.

7. Shi Shi Hokoudan Full Blast?

I remember seeing it in the manga. Instead of using the Shi Shi Hokoudan as an attack beam of some sort, Ryouga used his depression technique to make a big ball of energy that surrounded his whole body, thus, the crater. If I remember accurately, he looked like a saiyan when he did it, minus the hair.

8. Cat Cafe?

Also known as the Nekohanten.

9. Where'd 'Especially now that you know how much I really love you.' come from?

Remember that scene with Ukyou and Shampoo letting Ranma off the hook? Back track a bit to the ending of that scene. You'll get the picture.

10. I didn't really intend to end the fanfic this way. It was supposed to be extremely sad and angsty. Against my better judgement, and the cries and threats of my friends, I made the fic to have a happy ending of sorts. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. :)

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Ranma 1/2 characters copyright to Rumiko Takahashi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

"**Can't Cry Hard Enough" belongs to the Williams Brothers. The song was used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money. **

**©1999 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved. **

Thank you!


End file.
